Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie Images Introduction Phineas and Ferb locked (1).jpg Lawn Gnome.jpg Goozim Screaming.jpg Scream!.jpg Scream! 2.jpg Scream! 3.jpg Best.jpg Doofenshmirtz angry.jpg|Yeah? Well, welcome to my life! "Everything's Better with Perry" AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg|"Earlier that day..." AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg Perry awake.jpg ATSD Pic6.png AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg|"Good morning, Perry..." AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg|"... Now that's the way to wake up!" Phineas hugs perry.jpg|"This is gonna be the best day ever!" Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|"We consider every day a plus to spend it with a platypus." Phineas Holds Perry Up.jpg|"We're always so ecstatic, 'Cause he's semi aquatic." Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg|"... Brings smiles to the both us." 54633.PNG 54634.PNG 54635.PNG Phineas Gets Stripes on Shirt in Morning.jpg|"Life's never fuddie duddy..." 54636.PNG 54637.PNG Ferb Gets Dressed in the Morning.jpg|".. With our webfooted buddy!" Dance with Perry.JPG|"When we're brushing our teeth..." Phin, Ferb, Perry Brushing Teeth.jpg|"It's better." marching with perry.JPG|"Tying our shoes..." tying shoes.JPG|"Oh Yeah!" "It's better." combing Ferb's hair.JPG|"Combing our hair..." Phineas and Ferb Dancing in EBwP.jpg|"It's better." grilled cheese.jpg|"Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar." Frame of P&F blinking.JPG|"Blinking our eyes..." Dance with Perry.JPG|"It's better." breathing in and out.JPG|"Breathing in and out..." ferb much better.JPG|"It's better." sitting in a chair.JPG|"Sitting in a chair..." It's better.jpg|"It's better." Taking a Bath is Just a Little Bit Wetter.jpg|"... and taking a bath is just a little bit wetter!" Everything's better with perry.jpg|"Every day is such a dream..." Phineas's fixed hair.png|"...when you start it with a monotreme." ferb belts it out.JPG|"He's duckbilled..." beaver tailed and hairy.JPG|"...and he's beaver-tailed and hairy." you know he's hairy.JPG|"You know he's hairy!" Phineas looking at Perry.JPG|"Everything's better with Perry." PFAT2D Image8.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg Phineas and Ferb Imitate Perry's Chatter.jpg everything is better.JPG Perry Golf.jpg we just wanna tell you perry.JPG Adopting Perry Flashback AT2D pic.jpg Pf3.jpg O.W.C.A. Animal Shelter.jpg OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg Animal Shelter Cat Looks at Young Phineas.jpg|"This one's looking at you, Phineas...." Animal Shelter Dog Looks at Young Ferb.jpg|"....This one's looking at you, Ferb...." Candace looks at the fish.png Nothing Wants to Look at Young Candace.jpg|"Why won't anything look at me?!" Little Phineas and Ferb see Perry.jpg Baby Perry at Animal Shelter.jpg|Bartholemew! Flynn-fletcher Family.jpg The Flynn-Fletchers Buy a Platypus.jpg What would you even name a platypus?.jpg Little Phineas and Ferb "Bartholomew!".jpg Perry's Locket.png Platypus Badminton and Meeting Doofenshmirtz Jeremy and his Father in the Morning.jpg 311629 114072778697509 100002843614467 72968 234324949 n.jpg Candace looks in the mirror.jpg Baseball hit.png Ferb Reads Platypus Baseball Book.jpg Ferb with a book.png Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.JPG|"Hi, Perry. Can I try?" Nice shot Isabella.JPG|"Nice shot, Isabella!" Phineas,baljeet,buford.jpg|"Did somebody lose a ball?" AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg Agent P Goes Down Tubes with Agent Pinky.jpg OWCA Agent Transit System.jpg Monagram with Perry.jpg Carl at the OWCA Animal Shelter.jpg Monogram with Black Hair.jpg Carlwithoutglasses.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Still1.jpg CarlHeadache.jpg Candace with unicorn.jpg Candace next to the window.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg Brand New Rocket.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg Pf1.jpg Platypult ready to be used.jpg Isabella, baljeet, Candace, and Stacy.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg|Phineas and Ferb notice that they're going to crash at Doofenshmirtz's building AT2D Image28.jpg|Phineas commending that the building looks a lot like Ferb's head AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg|Doof starting up his Other-Dimension-inator (to no avail) AT2D Still2.jpg|"Well, I just fixed it, it can't be broken already." Shuttlecock crash landing.jpg|Phineas and Ferb crashlanding their shuttlecock onto the inator PnFanddoof.png|Phineas apologizing for the damages he and Ferb caused AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg|Phineas and Ferb offering to help Doofenshmirtz repair the machine AT2D Still3.jpg|Perry is shocked to see that Phineas and Ferb have arrived at Doof's place AT2D Image5.jpg|Perry being forced to remain in pet mode OWCH!.png|Perry biting Doof's finger (much to Phineas and Ferb's anger) Perry Pees on the Couch.jpg|Perry peeing on the couch to get the boys to leave (to no avail) PFAT2D Image10.jpg|"You know, it's kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point. I guess he's not coming." AT2D Sneak Peak Image1.jpg|Doof starts up his inator, which finally powers up for realsies AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg|"Behold......" AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg|".....the mind-blowing first images beyond our dimensional reality!!" Doof Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg|Doof watches in delight as his machine is finally working Phineas and Ferb Look at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are doing the same Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg|Perry get uncomfortable by this turn of event 2nd Dimension Couch.jpg|"It's a... it's a couch. That's a bit anti-climatic." Doof Thinks of Swapping Couches.jpg|"Let's swap my couch for that one!" Pf4.jpg|Doof entering through the portal into the other dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image4.jpg|"Ummm...." Entering the 2nd Dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg|"Woah! awesome!" AT2D Sneak Peak Image6.jpg|Doof noticing an alternative Monogram 2nd Dimension Monogram.jpg Doof Running to Phin & Ferb.jpg The 2nd Dimension.jpg|"Hey, Dr. D., check this out..." Hey Dr. D. check this out.png|"...... you're famous here!" Doofenshmirtz Theatre.jpg Doof's Closet Store.jpg ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image7.jpg everyone gets off the train.png|"Get off!" DoofMonorail.png|Everyone gets off the train. AT2D Sneak Peak Image8.jpg Doof Notices Doofenshmirtz Blimp.jpg|"Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." AT2D Sneak Peak Image9.jpg|"... Your leader?" AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg|Perry is completely shocked that this Tri-State Area has been taken over by Doofenshmirtz-2 AT2D Image1.jpg|"A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge! Yeah!" Doof with MM AtSD.png|"Oh, you're from another dimension? Well then, he'll probably want to see you, he's into that freaky sorta stuff. So I just sit here and AHH!!!.JPG Scared Doofenshmirtz.jpg A1.PNG|''Doof Doof Doof'' LawnGnomes.jpg|''Doof Doof Doof'' LawnGnomes2.jpg|''Bask in his glory, Kneel at his feet'' Doofenshmirtz happy after hi-fiving a goat.jpg|''You're in for such a treat'' ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg|''He's Doofenshmirtz!'' AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg|"That was AWESOME!" AT2D Image14.jpg|"All right, who's interrupting my.... hmmmm.....?" AT2D Image23.jpg|"Hmmmm....." The Doofs.png|"Do I know you?" "Brand New Best Friend" Vending machines become the dominant race.jpg|''...vending machines become the dominant race!'' AT2D Still5.jpg|''I've been alone all these years, with my irrational fears.'' ABBF.jpg|''But now before me I see, someone with whom I agree.'' AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' 320266 114133285358125 100002843614467 73220 1558571471 n.jpg|''... and it's me!'' AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg|''... and it's me!'' AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg|As Sherlock Holmes and Watson Doofparody1.jpg|As Laverne and Shirley The two Doofs as two BnW chraracters.jpg|as Ralph and Ed Doofparody2.jpg|As Ishtar. Doof point.jpg|"I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eye-patch" ATSD Pic4.png|"Yeah?" DoofLorenzo.jpg|''No, I meant Lorenzo...'' DoofsandMeap.jpg|''Oh, that's right, he played Meap!'' IKnowAllAboutU.jpg|''Now I know all about you....'' 2D Doof with Drumsticks.jpg|''... and you know all about me!'' Doof with Drumsticks.jpg|''Ooh-wee-ooh!!'' DoofViolinist.jpg|''And now before me I see, someone with whom I agree.'' DoofsCoocking.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg|''... and it's me!'' DoofStanleyOlie.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' DoofP&F.jpg|''... and it's me!'' DoofsAstaireyRogers.jpg|''Now that I have found you....'' DoofsDancing.jpg WeCanBeaDuo.jpg|As the Lone Ranger and Tonto The two Doofs as the Lone Ranger and Tonto.jpg|''..... we can be a duo!'' DoofLewisandClark.jpg|As Lewis and Clark. Doof & Doof-2 Hold Up 2 Fingers - A Brand New Best Friend.jpg|''Twice the evil!'' Doof Duet.jpg|''Double Doofenshmirtz!'' Doof.jpg|''Coming at you Fridays!'' Perry's Secret Revealed Doofenshmirtz and 2nd doofenshmirtz.JPG|"So what you're telling me is that you're still not ruler of your Tri-State Area?" 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz grabs 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Doof-2 grabbing Doof by the collar after recognizing Perry AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg|Perry remaining in pet mode, despite Doof-2 exclaiming his true identity to the boys Doof2 with perry2.jpg|Doof-2 orders Platyborg to attack Perry into giving out his identity Platyborg hits perry.png|Platyborg hits Perry (to no avail) Phineas yells at platyborg.png|"What was that for?!" AT2D Still6.jpg|Doof-2 orders Platyborg to do the same thing to Phineas and Ferb AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg|Perry finally blows his cover as Platyborg is about to attack the boys AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg|Perry punching Platyborg to protect the boys Phineas-and-Ferb-Across-The-Second-Dimension.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" AT2D Still7.jpg|"Get them!" Doof!!!.jpg|The Norm Bots charge at the boys under 2nd Doof's orders. AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg|Perry and the boys about to be taken in by the Norm Bots AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg|"You're a SECRET AGENT?!" skull flying.png Normbot1.png|"Hey, be careful with that!" AT2D Phineas yelling at Perry.jpg|Phineas is mad at Perry for his double life SurrondedByNormBots.jpg|Perry and the boys being surrounded by Doof-2, Platyborg, and the Norm-Bots He peed on the couch.JPG|"Well, he did pee on the couch." imagesCA3VC1LM.jpg|"Wait a sec, I just realized something that was a conscious choice! You peed on my couch!" Perry lol.png|An embarrassed Perry shrugs at Doof, assuring it was nothing personal against him 310834 114072828697504 100002843614467 72971 1921436589 n.jpg Alternate Doof from AtSD clip 1.jpg|"Oh, for badness' sakes, you can hash all this out in prison! Guards?" ATSD Pic1.png AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" AT2D Image10.jpg Platyborg.PNG AT2D image15.jpg|"Uh-oh." AT2D Image16.jpg AT2D Image17.jpg AT2D Image18.jpg ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." What.PNG|"What, they didn't teach you how to get out of this in the spy school?" 302791 256564607699441 231798080176094 871283 4450243 n.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Platyborg.jpg|Platyborg ready to fight Platyborg.png Kick It Up a Notch - Agent P.jpg ,bmnbmnbmn.png ghfghfhgfhgfhgfhgfhg.png ghfhgfhgfhg.png normbot damged.png taxicab.png platyborg pays.png wcieczka przed robotami.jpg it looks like they're gone.png|"It looks like they're gone." phineas yelling at perry.png|"You're a secret agent, and you've been living with us this whole time?!" Finding 2nd Dimension Selves AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg phineas makes an idea.jpg|"Let's go find us!" We are not done wth this.png|"We are not done with this conversation!!" AT2D Image29.jpg|Doof-2 sees that Doof's inability to recognize Perry is why he failed in his schemes. AtSD E3 pictures 27.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg|Doof-2 exclaims that he built an army of Norm-Bots to take over his Tri-State Area. AtSD E3 pictures 29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg|"We should do lunch sometime!" AT2D Image27.jpg|Doof demanding to know why Doof-2 is so much better being evil than him Doof2kid.png|Doof-2's Flashback DoYouCallThatYourGreatTragedy.png|"That's your scarring backstory? That's your great tragedy?!" ThatIsAllYouGot.png|Doof criticizing Doof-2's backstory, as he finds it to be very ridiculous AT2D Still9.jpg|Doof-2 being unmoved by Doof's disapproval over his "so-called" backstory of losing his toy train TakeOverYourTriStateArea.png|"Since you neglected to take over your Tri-State Area, I think I'll go over there and give it a shot myself." 2d city.png nbghjgjhgfjh.png|"Well, this should be our street..." kbghkvhgcxfdszs.png|"...but it sure looks different." dxsfdsdsfd.png|Phineas and Ferb get out of the trash cans. AT2D Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence-2 telling the boys to get inside before leaving for work I'm off to the factory.png|"I'm off to the factory." etwerwerqwr.png|"See you next week!" wetwrwretertg.png Let's go find us!.jpg Linda 2nd dimension.jpg|"Boys, I thought you were in your rooms. Get inside!" GetYourDooferallsBackOn.jpg|"And get your Dooferalls back on before someone sees you." Mom-2ndDimension.jpg|"If you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement." 400px-Doff.jpg|Doofopoly AT2D PHOTO.jpg|Phineas and Ferb meeting their 2nd Dimension selves 311239 114072888697498 100002843614467 72975 1218499858 n.jpg|Phineas-2 hugging Perry, believing him to be the Perry of their dimension until Phineas corrects him. Ferb and Ferb-2 sad.jpg|Ferb and Ferb-2 shedding tears after seeing Phineas-2 hugging Perry 308474 110304339074353 100002843614467 56464 2917673 n.jpg|Phineas-2 admitting that Perry-2 has been gone for a long time AT2D Image2.jpg Phineas,Phineas, Perry and candace.png ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" Candace denies.png|"I see nothing, I have plausible deniability." "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" and "I Walk Away" Phineas-2.jpg Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg phineas starts a song.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg|''The days are longer...'' TheNightsAreShorter.jpg|''... the nights are shorter...'' TheSunIsSinning.jpg|''... the sun is shining!'' SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg|''It's noticeably warmer!'' Kite flying A2SD.JPG|''It's summer, every single moment is worth its weigh in gold!'' PhineasSummer1.jpg|''Summer, it's like the world's best story...'' PhineasSummer2.jpg|''... and it's waiting to be told.'' Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG|''It's ice cream cones...'' PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg|''... and cherry soda dripping down your chin...'' HNI_0056.JPG|''Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat.'' HNI_0053.JPG|''Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet.'' HNI_0055-2.JPG HNI_0059.JPG Surfing.png|''It's also... surfing tidal waves...'' Nanobots.png|''... creating nanobots...'' Frankinsien's brain.png|''... or locating Frankenstein's brain...'' A doo-doo bird.png|''... finding a dodo bird...'' Painting the lot.png|''...painting a continent...'' Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|"Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast." Alternate Backyard.png|The 2nd Dimension backyard. Ferb playing Summer.png|Ferb playing the guitar. Summer Swinging.png|''It's summer....'' Summer.jpg|''... every single moment is worth its weigh in gold!'' Phineas and Ferb Sand Castles (2).jpg|''Summer, it's like the world's best story...'' Phineas and Ferb Kite Flying (2).jpg|''... and it's waiting to be told.'' HNI_0063.JPG HNI_0064.JPG HNI_0065-1.JPG Screenshot - KickItUpANotch25.jpg|''It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin...'' Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg|''It's summer....'' 2nd Dimension P&F dancing.PNG|''.... man, where do we begin?'' Phineas red background - AT2D.PNG Summer (where do we begin) ending.PNG|''It's summer....'' Phineas summer.jpg|''.... man, where do we begin?'' Wow,_summer_sounds_like_a_blast.jpg|"Wow. Summer sounds like a blast." AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg|Perry attempts to sneak out to turn himself to 2nd Doofenshmirtz in exchange for the boys' safety. Phineas telling perry to leave.png|Unaware of Perry's reasons, Phineas disowns Perry after catching him trying to sneak away again, telling him to leave. Perry sadly walking away.JPG|link=Perry the Platypus|Perry is very depressed that he's been disowned by the boys for his double life. I Walk Away.jpg|As Perry walks through the rain to turn himself in to 2nd Doofenshmirtz, he laments over the loss of his relationship with the boys. Meeting the Resistance 2 sets of P&F staring at Normbot.jpg|Okay, we gotta be more carful than that." AT2D Image25.jpg|The Norm Bot demanding to see the boys travel papers Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Buford.jpg|Buford-2 greeting the boys after destroying the Norm Bot are you part oof the resistance.png|"Are you part of the resistance?" "Stand Back in Awe".jpg|"Stand back in Awe!" Doof & Alt Doof Invention Failure.jpg|"Awwww..." "Awww..." "Really?".jpg|2nd Doof is angered to learn that the machine won't work without the knowledge of the boys. dgdffsdfsds.png|Perry brought over to Doof-2 by a Norm-Bot after surrendering himself captured.jpg|Perry is trapped in a laundry bin Hello! Evil.png|2nd Doof tells Perry that he won't uphold his side of the deal because he needs the boys to fix his machine. Screenshot - KickItUpANotch4.jpg|Buford-2 leading the boys to Isabella-2's house buford@.png firestorm.png firestorm girls tie them up1.png firestorm girls tie them up2.png Boys with firestorm girls.jpg PFAT2D Image12.jpg|"Whatchya doin'?" Phineas meets Isabella-2.jpg|"Isabella?" Resistance Isabella Stares.jpg|"Do I know you?" I thought you were resisting us.jpg Release them.jpg|"Alright, girls. Release them." Firestorm girls about to release.jpg Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg|Holly pulls the rope Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg|And so does Ginger. PFAT2D Image18.jpg Image1.png Hghjghjghj.png Hkjhkjhkjhkj.png|"well, we may have someone who can help you.." Dr. Baljeet Sitting in a Chair.jpg If you travel through dimensions....JPG AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg Bjhghjghjgjh.png|Phineas wondering if they can generate enough energy to reverse the portal. Wild parshnips.png candaceenters.png|"Who made the topiary out of wild parsnips?" why are you here.png|"What are you two doing here?" i'll deal with you later.png|"Never mind, I'll deal with you later." keep my brothers safe.png|"I've been spending all these years trying to keep my brothers safe..." faces.png|"...and suddenly their faces are all over the Doofenchannel!" we need energy.png|Baljeet tells Candace that they need energy to power up a new portal. PFAT2D Image5.jpg ayeaye.png|"Aye! Aye!" Monitor the Doofenchannel.jpg|Candace telling Gretchen to monitor the Doofenchannel Grethen2.png|"I'm on it." Jbkjhkjhjkhjkh.png|"Buford, keep resisting!" And will somebody get rid of that topiary?.png|"Will somebody get rid of that topiary?" Phineas e Ferb O Filme - Através da 2ª Dimensão (Imagem 1494).jpg|Katie and Ginger removing the topiary 294757 110866392351481 100002843614467 59581 854083 n.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg Alt Candace.jpg Dr. Baljeet with Phineas and Ferb.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg Lost.jpg Mine Cart Escapes ATSD Pic14.png PFAT2D Image20.jpg IThinkTheyGetThat.jpg|Doof-2 setting his Norm Bots to trap the kids by using a chained Perry as bait AT2D chained perry.jpg AT2D Image22.jpg|"Perry.... we... uhh... came to rescue you. So far, it's not going well as we hoped." Monogram showering.jpg|Perry showing a hologram of a naked Monogram taking a shower Arrrrhhhh.png|Doof looking away in disgust ARRRRhhhhh.png|Doof-2 looking away in disgust Platyborg doesn't look.png|Platyborg looking away in disgust The norm bots don't look.png|The Norm Bots looking away in disgust Phineas and ferb don't look.png|Even Phineas and Ferb can't stand the sight of that PFAT2D Image13.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch9.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg Alt gang.jpg NormpatrolBots2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Perry in mine cart.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg Captured and Fed to the Goozim AT2D Image21.jpg|Doof-2 having both Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher kids in his grasp HeIsAnIdiot.png|Doof-2 calls Doof an idiot for his incompetence, much to the latter's anger. Fix-it.gif |2nd Doof angrily ordering Phineas to fix the Other-Dimension-inator (to no avail) DoofcomoGarrison.jpg|Doof2's puppet FinallyWorking.png|Doof manages to make the inator work thanks to Phineas' advice. AT2D Image7.jpg|"Send them to their Doom!" Doof2BetraysDoof.png|Having enough of Doof's sheer annoyance, Doof-2 declares him to be doomed as well. Doof after he is Doomed.jpg|Doof realizing that he's been betrayed TwoNickels.jpg|"Doom!" PFAT2D Image2.jpg|"Doom is that-a way!" AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg |"ROOOOOOAR!" Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb in Chains.jpg Doof-2 Points at Doof.jpg |"DOOM!..." Doof Says "Aw, Pooh".jpg |"....Oh, pooh." Whoa.png Ferb change robot.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof Falling.jpg It's Muffin Time, Sir.jpg AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Climbing Down the Cage.jpg Candace Catches the Keys.jpg |candace-1 catches the keys Doof Wants to Be Unlocked... Later.jpg|"Oh you caught it! Here, unlock me..." "You're Broken!".jpg|"You're broken!" Candace-2 Tries to Push Giant Lawn Gnome.jpg |candace-2 tries to push the lawn gnome Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace (2).jpg Candace-2 Attaches Hook.jpg Phineas catch!.jpg Perry SCARED!.jpg|Oh no! The Goozim's gonna eat me! PFAT2D Image16.jpg|"Raaargh!" open-the-portal.jpg "Brand New Reality" small goozim.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg ATSD Pic9.png Giant Man in Bathroom Dimension.jpg|"If there's no hospitality..." Ferb, Phineas, Candace Fall Through Hole in Floor.jpg|"...You can be light..." Phin, doof, ferb, perry, and candy in the bath.png|"...(I guess I'll see you around), you've got no obligations..." AT2D Image6.jpg|"...Nothin' holding you down..." ATSD Pic.png|"...Find..." AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg|"...A new..." AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg|"...Situation and say..." The alien dimension.png|"...(I guess I'll see you around), you've got no time to waste..." Perry and the planet.png|"...On sentimentality..." GGG.jpg|"...A brand new reality..." Doof is a bridge.jpg|"...A particle duality..." Zebradimension.JPG|"...A new dimensionality, yeah (yeah!)..." Doofenshmirtz shoe error.jpg zebra with news.jpg|"...(I guess I'll see you around), well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack..." Kick It Up a Notch - Giant Floating Baby Head Dimension.jpg|"...If you do then I hope you get back, (I guess I'll see you around)..." Phineas, Ferb, Candy, Perry, and Doof in Chandelier.jpg|"...Hopping clockwise through dimensions is a dangerous thing. But it seems to help a lot if we sing..." Chandalier dimension.JPG|"...And we can sing about..." Ducks hitting each other dimension.jpg Geometric dimension1.JPG|"...A brand new..." Geometric dimension2.JPG|"...Reality..." Geometric dimension3.JPG|"...A brand..." Shrink onto perry.JPG|"...New..." Perry stretchy.JPG|"...Reality..." Phin, Ferb, Candy, Doof, and Perry Run Through a Dimension.jpg Another dimension.JPG Something that looks like trees dimension.jpg Other another dimension.JPG 6th Dimension in the Movie.png Swirlydimension.JPG Pipe dimension.JPG Zebrasdimension.JPG Something that looks like eggs dimension.jpg Bunny carrot dimension.JPG Candy cane dimension.JPG Huge eye dimension.jpg Green dimension.JPG Eye and mouth dimension.JPG Back Home TimeToStartTheInvasion.png|Doof-2 preparing his invasion on the original Tri-State Area NormBotsEnteringThePrimeDimension.png|Norm-Bots entering into the original dimension AT2D Image9.jpg MonogramintheMovie.jpg attackrobot.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch23.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace.jpg Candace, her brothers and Jeremy (2D).jpg|"You think I'm smart and courageous?" 319622 110866485684805 100002843614467 59587 4480510 n.jpg Part of the Resistance.png Alt. Phin, Ferb, Candy hug.png|Alt. Phineas, Ferb, Candace hug Stacy talking with the Mysterious Force.jpg AT2D Image8.jpg|"There are robots all over the tri-state area!" ...And now for the weather.jpg|"...and now for the weather" Screenshot - KickItUpANotch13.jpg PFAT2D Image17.jpg PutOnYourDooferalls.jpg|"You have a new leader. Put on your Dooferalls!" 36InchWaist.jpg|"36-inch waist." Triumph2ndDoof.png|Doof-2 laughing triumphantly as he is about to accomplish his goal ATSD Pic3.png ATSD Pic12.png ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image23.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image24.jpg AnimalAgents.jpg Perryandtheagents.jpg|Agent P in action perry grasps the norm-bot.jpg|Agent P in action Screenshot - KickItUpANotch24.jpg ATSD Pic2.png PlatyPoundIt.jpg Robot Dog.png|ROVER Phineas and Perry Hug.jpg|Phineas hugs Perry Baljeet as the Beak Answers Phone.jpg Jenny Monster Truck A2SD.JPG new Fireside Girls in the movie.jpg Santa's Sleigh's Cameo in AT2D.jpg Is this melissa.JPG Django A2SD.JPG Albert's Cameo in AT2D.jpg Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg Phineas and Ferb's Inventions before Robot Riot.jpg "Robot Riot" Robot Riot.jpg ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel AT2D Image3.jpg ATSD Pic13.png Robot riot.png Lovehandelonrover.jpg AT2D Image13.jpg Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg ATSD Pic8.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch3.jpg unicorn kiddie ride.jpg|Isabella about to jump off her unicorn Screenshot - KickItUpANotch5.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch6.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch20.jpg|"Yes!" Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Danny & Bobbi Sing Robot Riot.jpg Robot robot.jpg ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch10.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch16.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg ThrowingDownPhineas&Perry.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch22.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch17.jpg Isabella with baseball launcher.JPG|"Go help Phineas!" Ferb and the Platypult.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch7.jpg Wear ferb's clothes.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 with Baseball Launcher.jpg ABrandNewBoyBorg.png ABrandNewPlatyborg.png AboutToChangeRightNow.png 6590.PNG 6591.PNG OneLastTrickUpMySleeve.png AT2D Image12.jpg|"One more trick up my sleeve because, I'm in the sleeve!" Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg Screenshot 2016-03-18 at 10.36.29 PM.png|Perry and the boys cringing in fear as Doof-2 is about to kill them Doofenshmirtz 2 with Choo-Choo.jpg 293445 114133225358131 100002843614467 73217 1074786396 n.jpg Saying Good-bye AT2D Image24.jpg|Doof-2 agreeing never to return to the original dimension again 41.PNG|Doof-2 returning to his dimension, only to get caught by the Firestorm Girls Firestorm Girls.jpg|The Firestorm Girls await for Doof-2's return Monogram-2_with_Firestorm_Girls.jpg|"Book him, ladies." arrestted.jpg|Doof-2 lamenting over his crimes as he is taken into custody AT2D Candace-2 agreeing with Candace-1.jpg Hugging Candaces.PNG|The two Candaces hugging each other before saying goodbye It's our Perry!.jpg|Phinea-2s and Ferb-2 find their Perry, whose been freed from his evil programming mostly made of metal now.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg So our choice is to.JPG either forget the best day ever.JPG forget the greatest adventure we've ever had.JPG and forget meeting Agent P.JPG or remember today.JPG|"Or remember today..." but never see Perry again.JPG|"...but never see perry again." worried about never seeing Perry again.JPG Well, we've had a lot of great days.JPG but we only have one Perry.JPG Phineas - Agreed.JPG Yeah!.JPG Memory Wipe lab.PNG Ferb hugs perry.png Phineas hugs perry.png Monagram crying.png|"Sir, are you crying?" Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Um Major Monogram.jpg So, none of us will remember any of today.jpg The amnesia-inator.png Isabella says good.jpg Surprise kiss.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas. Phineas was surprise by the kiss.jpg Phineas after the kiss.jpg Wait wait wait.jpg "Takin' Care of Things" Perry sad.png Ulpoading the photos.png Import pictures.png PnF AT2D 06.jpg PnF AT2D 07.jpg PnF AT2D 08.jpg PnF AT2D 09.jpg|"Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things..." PnF AT2D 10.jpg|"Went from a pair of jokers..." PnF AT2D 11.jpg|"To a couple of kings..." PnF AT2D 12.jpg|"...It goes to show you never know..." PnF AT2D 13.jpg|"...just what a shuffle brings..." PnF AT2D 14.jpg|"...Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things!" Perry smiles.png Perry 's Extra Photo.png|Perry's extra photo, which is seen on the DVD and some other countries. PF movie credits.jpg|The movie credits with "Takin' Care of Things" playing "Kick It Up A Notch" Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Ferb, and Slash.jpg Stage and Fireworks HD.png KickItUpaNotch1.jpg imagesCA03VR8U.jpg If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in.jpg File:Ferb with Slash.PNG Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Agent P, and Buford.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Slash.jpg We've got heads full of dreams.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Buford.jpg We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet.jpg Baljeet on Buford's drums.png Perry playing the bass.PNG Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb, Slash, Buford, and Agent P.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb.jpg Slash WOW.png Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 and Platyborg.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch12.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch18.jpg ending kiuan.jpg Deleted Scenes "Mysterious Force" It gives me pain.jpg But no one else ever can see.jpg I just want the truth known.jpg Mysterious Force 08.jpg Mysterious Force 14.jpg Mysterious Force 09.jpg Mysterious Force 15.jpg Mysterious Force 17jpg.jpg Mysterious Force 16.jpg Whatever they build every day.jpg mysterious force.jpg Mysterious Force 10.jpg Mysterious Force 11.jpg Mysterious Force 12.jpg It's some mysterious force.jpg Candace.MysteriousForce.png Stacy claps.jpg Mysterious Force 02.jpg Some mysterious force.jpg Mysterious Force 04.jpg Other Deleted Scenes Doof laghing.png Vanessa The Movie Deleted Scene .jpg|"You're not normal, dad." Doof and his doll.png|"Why, thank you, Vanessa!" Vanessa 2nd Dimension.jpg|"Dad, did you outlaw Tony Marzulo?" Vanessa 2.png|Vanessa-2 rudely ignoring Doof Blimp doom.png|"So this is it? This is what it's like to be doomed: flying around in a blimp? It really is awful." ATSDdeltedscene.jpg|"No, I think the dooming is happening down there." Doom building.png|"Oh cool! That looks much more exciting." Inventions Recreated.jpg|All of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, recreated in Agent P's lair. "He Trusted Us After All".jpg|Phineas realizes that Perry DID trust them after all. Firestorm girls memory wipe.png|Doofenshmirtz is gone with Memory Wipe with the Firestorm Girls instead of the Fireside Girls Normbot newscaster.png|A Normbot giving the weather broadcast All projects.png|All of the boys' big ideas after replication He Trusted Us After All.png Agent T Robot Riot.png Rip Out Your CPU and Show it to You Still Processing.png Gretchen screaming.jpg Candace screaming.png Promotional images ATSDlogo2.jpg|Teaser Poster AF CARTEL 70X100 P&F.JPG|The Spanish Theatrical Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Dutch theatrical poster.jpg|Dutch theatrical poster. polish poster.jpg|Polish poster. 308468_248833411834513_163137463737442_722467_819769600_n.jpg|Hebrew poster. PAF Across2ndDimension RusPoster.jpg|Russian poster Poster PFP DC.jpg|Poster with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. AT2D Evil Poster.jpg|Poster with Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension promotional image.jpg|Official Final Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png|The logo revealed in the first teaser. Phineas and Ferb The Movie logo.png|Logo without "Across the 2nd Dimension" lettering. PAFAT2ndD ruslogo.png|Russian logo of movie Phineas and Ferb Logo - Style ATSD.jpg Across2d.jpg ATSD This Summer.jpg|"This Summer..." ATSDlogo1.jpg ATSD- Day Of Premiere.jpg|"... Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel!" AtSD DXD promo 14.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb: The Movie on Disney XD!" Phineas and Ferb Facebook Movie Profile Pic.jpg|Official "Phineas and Ferb" Facebook profile picture ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg|The Junior Novel. ATSD Mix 'n Match book.jpg|Mix & Match. Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg|The video game (Wii version). PnF A1&2D soundtrack.jpg|The soundtrack. ATSD Image.JPG 7.png 1.png 2.png 4.png 3.png Sneak Peak 2011 Perry.PNG|Sneak Peak 2011 Perry 1280x800 wallpapers DC-1-.jpg|Website wallpaper. Slash Promo Photo.jpg|Kick It Up A Notch promo picture Perry the Platyborg front & back.jpg|Platyborg from the front and back. The 5th Dimension.PNG|The 5th Dimension on the website Phineas-normal and agent.png|Phineas: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Ferb-normal and agent.png|Ferb: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Phineas-1.png|"Phineas" logo. Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg|"Phineas!" Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Ferb!" Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg|"Ferb!" ATSD Perry.png|"Perry!" Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg|"Agent P!" ATSD Candace.jpg|"Candace!" Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz!" 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd dimension candace small.png|Alternate Candace 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Alternate Candace fighting Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry (Platyborg) 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet (or Dr. Baljeet) 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford 2d-doof-group.png|The two Doofemshmirtz and Platyborg. 2dimension-PFPs.png|Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. Resistance.png|The Resistance 6th Dimension.jpg|The 6th Dimension perry vs perry.jpg|Promotional Image of Perry fighting his 2nd Dimension counterpart PFAT2D Image 11.jpg|Perry's secret revealed promotional image tło.jpg at2d everyone.jpg At2d poster setup.png at2d poster setup 2.jpg at2d guitar.jpg Storyboard images Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Candace-atsd.JPG P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with the Goozim behind him Phineas and the Volcano.JPG Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry Phineas scetch.png Rover scetch.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries pt-br:Galeria:Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão